Une nuit de pleine lune,un amour
by Mamzelleblack
Summary: une nuit de pleine lune mais cette fois ci il seras seul . . . enfin pas sur ! RL/OC


Une nuit de pleine lune, un amour.

Tout les élèves se préparaient à aller se coucher ou en heure de colle. Il n'y avait que Remus Lupin,

6ème année de Gryffondor attendait patiemment son professeur de défense contre les force du mal(DCFM).

Ce soir,c'était la pleine lune et James ainsi que Sirius avaient trouvé le moyen de se retrouver en retenu. Il allait donc être tout seul. Le tableau de la grosse dame pivotât pour laissait entrer le professeur Delcourt. Notre préfet se leva, pris ses affaire et suivit son professeur jusqu'a ce que :

Remus: Excusez moi professeur mais où allons nous ?

Prof: Nous allons chercher une élève de Serdaigle.

Remus:Pourquoi ? Sans paraître indiscret !

Prof: Ce n'ai pas a moi de te le dire. Surtout qu'elle en a honte même si ce n'ai pas de sa faute.

Arrivé vers la statue qui menait à la salle comune des Serdaigle,le professeur fit signe a Remus d'aller plus loin pour garder la confidentialité du mot de passe. Notre jeune maraudeur obéit et patienta jusqu'a ce qu'une fille aux yeux noir a faire pâlir les morts arrive a sa hauteur. Son regard, sans être agressif ,fit naître des frissons dans le dos de notre Lunard.

La fille: Bonjour. Je . . . je m'appelle Aéris, et toi ?

Remus: Moi Euh je m'appelle Remus.

Aéris: (soupir) Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Remus: Je te retourne la question.

Prof: Dîtes vous deux vas falloir que vous alliez dehors tout seul,il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

Remus: bon ok.

Aéris: A plus tard professeur.

Après que le professeur Delcourt les ai laisser ils se remirent en chemin jusqu'a la grande porte qui menait au parc. Devant la sortie, Remus s'arrêta net. Aéris se retourna,surprise :

Aéris : Bah pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Remus : Tu vas dehors ?

Aéris : oui . . .

Remus : pourquoi t'y vas ?

Aéris : cela e te regarde pas !

Remus : Si justement ! je suis dangereux et je . . .

Aéris : Et bien t'inquiète pas pour moi

Sur ce Aéris partit en courant vers le lac. Remus resta planté la (comme un idiot lol) puis se dirigea vers le saule cogneur . Arrivé à la cabane hurlante,Remus se félicita d'être arrivée à temps . Le loup-garou, se sentant trop grand par rapport à la petite cabane partit en direction du lac, arrivé a destination la bête ne pus que remarqué que "sa" place était prise. La silhouette au bord du lac ressemblé a quelqu'un que Remus avait déjà vu mais ils était trop fatigué pour réflé devait être une fille, ses cheveux était long et noir. Pendant que notre amis essayait de trouvé où il avait vu cette personne le loup lui pensait à la manger, mais quand il s'approcha il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas très comestible. La bête, étant trop curieuse, se rapprocha et entendit les chuchotement de la personne :

Personne : . . . Et toi qui me disait que les coup de foudre n'existait pas j'en ai reçus un beau ! Il est super mignon avec ses yeux doré mais faut pas trop que je rêve il ne m'aimeras jamais.

Le loup garou s'en alla, ce que disait la silhouette l'ennuyait profondément . Remus n'en revenait pas,une fille l'aimait ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Un bruit venant de l'endroit où se trouvé l'inconnu sortit Remus de sa rêverie. C'est a ce moment qu'il reconnu la fille qui se tenait a quelque pas (de loup garou) de lui

Remus :(dans ses pensé) Aéris . . .

Oui c'était bien elle mais elle était bizarre, sa peau était déchiré comme si elle sortait d'une tombe où elle aurai reposé pendant 10 ans. Oui maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle était partie en courant. quand a Aéris, elle se contentait de ne pas bouger tout en fixant la bête qui se tenait devant elle. Les yeux du loup lui rappelait quelque chose elle les avait déjà vus. Le loup s'en alla tranquillement laissant la jeune fille en plan.

Le lendemain les maraudeurs discutait de la prochaine connerie qu'ils allaient faire, . . . euh que James et Sirius allaient faire, pendant ce temps Remus se surpris à chercher Aéris. Cette dernière était assise au bord du lac adossée a un arbre, elle sentait le regard de Lunard sur elle mais n'osait pas se retourner. Elle avait trop peur, peur de comment il la regardait. Sirius et James qui avaient remarqué le comportement étrange de Remus

(bah oui il disait rien sur leur conneries ) se regardèrent puis pouffèrent de rire,ce qui eu pour effet de sortir leur ami de sa rêverie.

James: Alors amoureux Moony ?

Remus: Hein !Mais qu'est que tu raconte !

Sirius : Il raconte que t'es amoureux

Remus: pff . . .n'importe quoi !

sur ces mots Patmol et Cornedru se mirent a taquiner Remus qui se faisait avoir en beauté.

Pour échapper au vacherie de ses ami, Remus se décida à aller voir Aéris.

Remus : salut Aéris !

Aéris : bonjour Remus que me veux tu ?

Remus :Je voulais te dire que je t'avais vu hier et j'ai aussi entendu ce que tu disais.

Aéris: Hein !Oh non ! Ecoute je suis désolé tu n'as cas oublier c'est pas grave. Tain...tu doit me trouvé horrible ...et ...et conne qui plus est !

Remus: Mais non t'es pas conne et puis pourquoi j'oublierais ?

Aéris: je suis pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui l'on sort et . . .(ça sonne) désolé je doit allé en classe.

Pendant les cour Remus pensait a la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aéris,elle était vraiment étrange cette fille jusqu'a hier il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. De son coté la jeune fille elle aussi penser a Remus mais d'une tout autre façon. Une fois les cours fini Remus entrepris de chercher Aéris tranquillement mais c'était sans comptais sur ces deux amis.

James:Bah tu fait quoi Rem' ?

Remus :je cherche quelqu'un ça se vois pas ?

Sirius:Laissons le James il cherche ça petite copine !^^

Remus:Mais c'est pas ma petite copine !

James:T'as raison sir,en plus notre petit Lunard est stressé quand il est amoureux.

Sur ce James et Sirius partirent en laissant Remus cherché la jeune fille. quand il la trouva elle était en pleur et ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Il se mit accroupi devant elle pour lui levé la tête.

Remus: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Aéris: Des personne m'ont dit que tu venait me voir parce que tu avais pitié de moi . . .

Remus : Quoi ?mais qui t'as dit ça ?

Aéris :Des filles de ma classe. De toute façon ça serais normal, qui voudrai de moi ?!

En disant cela, elle se mit a pleuré de plus belle. Sans penser que ça qu'elle avait dit avait blessé Remus. Ce dernier, lui,se souvenait de se que ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire. Et si c'était vrais, et si il l'aimait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Aéris:Tu vois même toi . . .

Sur ce elle se leva et commença a partir.

Remus:Et attend moi je t'aime bien.

Aéris (en se retournant):c'est . . . c'est vrais ?

Remus:Oui enfin non.

Aéris :Tu vois . . .

Remus:je t'aime pas bien . . . je t'aime tout court.

Sur ce il la pris dans ses bras et après une légère hésitation il l'embrassa.

the end..........

alors ?dite moi ce que vous en pensait sans être trop méchant quand même lol ^ ^


End file.
